


i do

by efrondeur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efrondeur/pseuds/efrondeur
Summary: Keith and Lance have been planning for this day for far too long and now it's time... for their wedding day.Alternatively: Keith and Lance get married, everyone else dies from fluff overload.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this idea what feels like forever ago and finally got to writing it and then it became about 6k over what i planned... 
> 
> Important songs:  
> \- [Just the Way You Are instrumental ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIBRcQdzWQs)  
> \- [River Flows in You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0)  
> \- [You and Me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ac3HkriqdGQ)  
> \- [Sofia ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qaZ0oAh4evU)  
> \- [La Bicicleta ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UV0QGLmYys)
> 
> All Spanish translations are in the end notes! (disclaimer: my spanish only goes up to the ap level, so please feel free to correct me!)

Keith takes a deep breath. This is it. This is really it.

Months of planning, dance classes, deciding whether a light beige, cream, or an off white would be the best for their invitations, and endless days spent with their planner has led up to this day.

This day. His wedding day.

He’d like to pretend that there aren’t butterflies in his stomach and that his pulse isn’t racing at one-hundred miles per hour and that he isn’t slowly but surely sweating through his suit. But, uh, they are, it is, and he is.

Weddings are always fun until you’re the one getting married, then it’s a shitshow of anxiety.

_Fuck._

What happens if Lance doesn’t say the “I do”? If he laughs and says this relationship was just a four-year long prank. That his feelings for Keith are fake. All their moments weren’t real. That he hates Keith. Wants to see him suffer. Never gave two shits about him. And his whole family is in on it to laugh at him. What if he wants to see Keith cry but not because he’s happy? What if he wants to slowly destroy him?

Fuck, he can’t do this. He can’t. Everyone is going to laugh. They’re all going to hate him. No. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

A hand places itself on his back.

“You doing alright?” asks Shiro.

Keith closes his eyes, shaking his head.

“It’ll be okay. I promise.”

“How can you promise that?”

“Because I’m your brother and your best man. I’ll do anything to make this run smoothly for you.”

Keith leans into him for a moment. Shiro’s hand runs up and down his back.

There are still people chattering on the other side of the door, probably still taking their seats. Music playing softly in the background. It almost sounds like and instrumental of Love Story, but there’s something else too… He can figure it out later.

He and Lance had invited all of their friends except for Hunk, Pidge, and Allura, who were already a part of the ceremony. Coran would’ve been there, but his mother had fallen ill, so he had to fly back to New Zealand to help her out. Plus, Lance invited his whole family; they were probably the majority party here.

Keith sent an invite to his father, but the chances of him showing up were below abysmal. He hadn’t seen the man since his mother died when he was ten. The only reason he found where he lived was because Pidge found him on FaceBook after stalking through an unbelievable amount of people’s profiles and then used his IP to find his address. But still, there was a glimmer of hope inside Keith that he’d get to see his father again. Just one more time. Just on his wedding day. That’s all he wanted.

He knew that Lance was at the door across from him, hopefully not as nervous as Keith. They’d decided that Keith would meet Lance up at the altar, and, to make sure that they wouldn’t see each other until then, they were hidden behind a door on each side of the hallway leading out to the ceremony. Everyone who’ll precede them will be coming straight down the hallway.

Keith made sure to hire some of the best camera men, wanting both pictures and a video of at least the part of the wedding they wouldn’t be able to see. It’d been pricey, but both Keith and Lance wanted this.

He couldn’t wait to see how it all looked. Their wedding planner, Nyma, made them leave to go get ready before they could get anything serious done in the set up, so he had no idea how it all turned out. All he knew were the chairs were white, and some of the banners were varying shades of purple.

Their ceremony was outside, in a gazebo in the middle of a brewery. Lance’s mom wasn’t too happy about the location at first, but after seeing it, after seeing the greens of the grasses and shrubs and trees, and the recently painted white and beige gazebo, she was ecstatic. Plus, they get heavily discounted draft beers right from the source.

The music shifted suddenly. His heart picks up as he hears the familiar keystrokes of the instrumental of _Just the Way You Are_ , the song both he and Lance decided to have everyone walk to before their song. There’s shuffling in the hallway in front of him. Lance’s brothers and sisters are starting their walk down the aisle. There’s a short moment of silence as another set of steps goes down the hallway. Flower girls - Lance’s youngest sisters, the twins.

Another set of steps. Pidge and Allura, who’ll take their seats on the outside. Then one last set before the big show. Hunk, their officiator.

Keith takes another deep breath. He feels his fingers start to tremble. It’s really happening. This is happening.

The music changes. _River Flows In You_ by Yiruma starts playing.

The door opposite his opens with a creak. There’s a click of heels along with a thud and slight click of dress shoes on the hardwood floor of the hallway. Lance is being escorted by his mother. They stop just before the pavement.

From his spot, Keith can hear a mass movement outside. Everyone is getting out of their chairs to stand. Keith’s heart flutters in his chest.

If he runs now, can he make it to Canada before he has to walk? Probably. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

Shiro bumps him with his elbow. Keith looks at him. He’s holding his arm out for Keith to intertwine with his. Keith stares at it for a moment taking another deep breath before linking their arms together.

He hears the sounds of the dress shoes and heels make their way down the pavement, slowly fading out as they head toward the altar.

Keith swallows hard. His heart might actually explode in his chest. That’s normal. Definitely normal.

“Just keep your eyes on him,” whispers Shiro. “That’s all that matters.”

The doors in front of him open. Keith feels his knees start to shake. Oh god, is he gonna fall on his way up to the alter? No, no, no, no, no.

He tightens his arm in Shiro’s, pulling it closer to him. He hears Shiro breath harder. Looking up, he sees Shiro trying to hide a laugh. If this wasn’t his wedding day, he’d have smacked him.

Shiro walks through the doors, pulling Keith with him. They pause as they get to the line differentiating between hardwood and the decorative pavement. Keith looks into the sea of heads, looking for anyone he recognizes. Danny and Kim are in the back row, smiling at him. Giving them a shaky smile, he looks away. All he sees are strange faces, people he’s either never seen, or met once before at one of the family gatherings he’s gone to for Lance.

Feeling Shiro about to take a step, he takes a shaky breath, putting on the best smile he can.

“At him,” whispers Shiro, mouth barely even moving.

Keith swallows, looking straight forward, and there’s… Fuck.

There’s Lance. He’s - he’s stunning. No. He’s more than that. He’s radiant. He’s in a navy blue tux, similar to his own maroon one. The coat hugs his shoulders, accenting his lean, but strong frame. The pants follow the shape of his legs, but aren’t too slim. The white dress shirt under it beautifully highlights the color of the suit, and a black bow tie wraps it all together.

The suit strengthens the sheer _blue_ of his eyes. The indirect light from the sun makes his face glow. His smile is nervous - which makes Keith feel infinitely better - but overjoyed. It stretches across his entire face, revealing his beautiful teeth. His eyes are soft, eyebrows pulled together slightly.

The look on his face is one of pure adoration. Unadulterated love. Excitement tinged with anxiousness. Hope with a slight amount of sadness.

Keith understands. This process, painstaking as it was, is something he’s going to miss. It always gave the two of them a reason to rush home. To tangle their legs together as they lounged on the couch, playfully arguing over the difference between egg white and off white. To go to dance classes and for Keith to make a fool of himself. To walk downtown, touring cake shops, finding the perfect one to hire. To go to endless tailors - even though Lance has always claimed to be the best one - to find the perfect suit and the perfect fit. To get a couples manicure and pedicure just a couple days before the wedding.

It was hard process, yeah, but it was something they always got to do together. Time they would spend with just the two of them - although Lance’s mom and Shiro did occasionally tag along. They wouldn’t have a reason anymore to lounge and bicker. Or a reason to walk downtown all day just to come home with only full bellies and new ideas of cakes and outfits.

Guess they’ll just have to make up their own.

Keith gets to the steps of the altar. How did he end up here already? Wasn’t he just beginning his procession?

He turns to Shiro, who pulls him into a bear hug, holding Keith tight against him.

“I’m so proud of you,” says Shiro. “And I’m so happy you two found each other.”

Keith smiles, tucking his face into Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro takes a deep, trembling breath.

“I love you, buddy.”

“I love you, too, Shiro.”

Shiro squeezes him against him one last time before pulling back. Keith looks up at him, seeing his eyes glistening, he gives him a small, sympathetic smile.

They part ways, Shiro moving to stand a couple feet behind Keith while Keith walks up the steps to take his place next to Lance.

Lance sends a quick smile to Shiro before looking back to Keith, running his eyes up and down Keith’s figure. Keith feels his face heat. Nodding to each other, they turn, facing Hunk, who's standing at a microphone with a small binder in his hands.

“Please sit,” he says.

The crowd shuffles behind them, a couple of chairs scooting against the pavement as everyone takes their seat once more.

“We are gathered here today to _finally_ witness the matrimony of Keith Kogane and Lance Emeterio Alvarez McClain.”

Keith and Lance glance at each other.

“But first, we have a couple of speakers who would like to share their stories.”

Pidge rises from her seat, a sheet of paper folded in her hands. Unfolding it, she walks up to the altar, taking her place at the mic. She shifts it lower, sending Hunk a glare, making everyone laugh.

“Friends, family, and those invited because Keith and Lance were told to invite them,” says Pidge. Everyone laughs again. Lance nods his head, smiling. Keith’s shoulders shakes as he laughs. A solid half of the people that are here are here because Lance’s mother said she wouldn’t come if they weren’t at least sent an invite.

“It is such a great honor to be able to not only speak right now, but witness the marriage of my best friends,” she continues as everyone settles. “I’ve known Lance ever since middle school and couldn’t sit still, and I could speak volumes over how much he’s changed - except for the fact that he still can’t sit still, but that’s besides the point. Lance has grown from this boy who would befriend everything that passed by, who loved to blabber and knit and play video games all day, into a man. A man who loves his boyfriend, his friends, and his family. A man who would happily walk across coals if that meant others didn’t have to. A man who has stayed by my side through thick and thin and has fought for me, even though I never asked him to.

“And Keith. I met Keith in college when he knocked me over while trying to run away from a dog - which, I have to say, weighed in at a _solid_ fifteen pounds.” The crowd laughs again. Keith shrugs. “The Keith I knew then had been like a star. Not always stable, sometimes acting up when people least expected, but always something that people looked up to. Something people not only wanted, but needed in their lives. He cared deeply about the people around them, but wasn’t always too keen about showing it. But Keith has grown so much, come _so_ far. Not only is he a star. He’s our star: our sun. He shines bright, ever present. He brings joy and happiness by just being there. He’s there when you need day out or a night in. He listens to anything and everything, happy to simply spend time with you. He’s someone I can count on. Someone we can all count on.

“And today, these men - my two best friends - are here to show everyone just how much they love each other. But, not only are they doing that, they’re doing what they do best. They’re sharing their joy with us, sharing their passion for each other and for their own loved ones. They’re bringing us all the happiness and love that they believe everyone deserves, and I can’t think of any place I would rather be than right here.

“Keith, Lance,” she says, looking each directly in the eye. “May your days be long and your nights be short. May everything you do be full of love and passion. May you two live ‘til you’re a hundred and then some, but may you do it together, side by side. I love you both, and I wish you the best of luck.”

Keith blinks back the tears that gathered in his eyes.

God, he remembers that day, too. It was his first day of class. He transferred into the school, starting his second semester of freshman year. He had been nothing but a ball of anxiety so tightly wound he wasn’t sure how he didn’t burst. He remembers seeing that dog, tied to a post as it’s owner was inside one of the shops he was passing. He had hoped to just walk by it when it started to snarl at him. Not even thinking, he kicked it into high gear, and almost immediately slamming into the short girl power walking in front of him.

Pidge comes forward, giving both he and Lance a hug before going back to her seat.

Allura takes Pidge’s place, tilting the microphone up to her.

Keith feels something brush against his hand. He looks down; Lance’s pinky is stretched out to him. Keith smiles fondly to himself, looks up to Allura, and hooks his pinky with Lance’s. Lance shifts their hands, taking Keith’s into his own, interlocking their fingers, squeezing for just a moment.

“When I was younger, I was given the enormous task of babysitting a crazy ball of energy known as Lance Emeterio Alvarez McClain. I watched over him and his younger brothers and sisters with the help of a friend. People used to tell me, ‘I don’t know how you can deal with a such a wild child’ or ‘I’m so sorry you have to go through that.’ And I will admit, sometimes I agreed with them.” There’s a chuckle from Lance’s mother. “But for the most part, all it did was make me confused. In that ball of energy, I saw a bright, happy boy. One who knew his place, and loved people and animals. A boy who truly care for and about everyone and everything no matter how big or small.

“As Lance grew up and didn’t need me, we lost touch for a long time. And in that time I met Shiro, and because of him, I met Keith. At the time, Keith was in high school. He had long hair and bangs that covered his eyes and wore almost nothing but black.” Lance nudges Keith’s shoulder with his own, hands still clasped together. Keith smiles, shaking his head. “At first he didn’t want to seem to get to know me, but as he opened up, I saw a boy I didn’t expect. A boy that was kind and soft and sweet. Someone who cared about everyone the same way Lance always had. And even if he didn’t always know when to stop and take a breath.

“Watching the two of them come together, slowly falling in love, has something that I have been so honored to witness. I’ve seen these two go from two people who barely knew each other to two people so enamoured with each other in such a short amount of time, it still amazes me. I wish you two the all the luck in the world, and I hope beyond all hope that I can be there to watch you guys grow and fall even more in love.”

Allura hugs the both of them, squeezing tightly. “Treat each other well, or I will personally kick both of your asses.”

She playfully gives them The Look, a smile spreading across her face.

Lance smiles back at her. “Of course, Allura.”

Keith takes a deep breath, calming himself. He knows what comes next, and he’s honestly not entirely sure how well his heart is going to be able to handle this.

Lance squeezes his hand again; Keith squeezes back

Hunk takes Allura’s place at the microphone, fixing his jacket slightly.

“In classic Keith and Lance fashion, they’ve asked that this ceremony go as quickly as possible, so I won’t waste any time. Keith and Lance, you two are my best friends, and see you two here with the honor of officiating your wedding warms my heart to the fullest. I love you both, so let’s get this started.

“Please face each other.”

Keith and Lance turn, facing each other. Looking up the annoying inch worth of a height difference, he sees Lance smiling sheepishly at him, cheeks flushing. Feeling his own do the same, he ducks his head down for a moment. His hands reach out for Lance’s, who takes them in his own happily.

“May the ring bearer bring up the rings, please.”

Lance’s oldest brother brings up two rings, a black one and a white one made of Tungsten. Lance takes the black one, Keith takes the white one.

“Lance Emeterio Alvarez McClain, do you take Keith Kogane to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” says Lance with a small nod, looking at Hunk.

“To have and to hold for better or for worse.”

Watching Lance’s adam’s apple bob, he feels his hands starting to tremble in Keiths. “I do.”

“For richer or for poorer. In sickness and in health.”

Lance’s voice starts to waiver. “I do.

“To love and honor, until death do you part.”

“I do.” Lance takes a shuddery, deep breath.

“Keith,” says Hunk turning to Keith. “Do you take Lance Emeterio Alvarez McClain to be your lawfully wedded husband?.”

“I do,” says Keith.

“To have and to hold for better or for worse.”

“I do.” Keith’s voice cracks.

“For richer or for poorer. In sickness and in health.”

After taking a breath to calm himself, he repeats, “I do.”

“To love and honor, until death do you part.”

“I - I,” say Keith, voice shaking, breaths shuddering. “I do.”

“May you please repeat the following together,” says Hunk, looking down into his binder.

“We promise to live in happiness, harmony through mutual love and trust.”

Keith and Lance look each other in the eye, gazes unwavering. “We promise to live in happiness, harmony through mutual love and trust,” they say in unison.

“And may our love be everlasting as we remain partners through every aspect of our lives.”

A tear falls down Lance’s face, a fond smile breaking out. “And may our love be everlasting as we remain lifelong partners through every aspect of our lives.”

Keith’s eyes start to swim, filling with tears. Lance lets out a small laugh, one part excited, one part nervous. Feeling his lower lip start to tremble, he pulls it into his mouth, biting on it.

“By the power vested in me by the state of Florida, I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

Lance lets out a quiet sob, shoulders shaking for just a moment. Cupping one hand on Keith’s jaw, he tilts his head, leaning in. Keith smiles before closing his eyes and the distance in between them.

Their lips press together, soft and quick. It’s the smallest, _simplest_ gesture, one they have done every single day of their lives, but now? Now it means so much more. It’s the seal of their marriage. Of their lifelong journey together. It’s proof of their dedication. Their loyalty towards each other and unending trust they’ve invested in the other. It’s the end of a four year long chapter in their life, and the start of a brand new one.

Pulling away, Keith feels a couple tears escape, streaking down his cheeks as they split into a wide, toothy grin. Eyes fluttering open, he sees Lance - no, _his husband_ \- staring back at him, grin just as wide as his own.

Lance gathers him up in his arms, one hand splayed across his back and one on the back of his neck. Keith gives him a confused look, only for Lance’s grin to become impossibly wider. Keith falls back. His hands fly up, gripping Lance’s jacket.

“Lance, what are you mmph-”

Lance kisses him, grin too wide for it to really work. It’s moreso their teeth clacking than anything, but it’s still perfect. Still everything Keith has ever wanted. Still horribly, annoyingly, endearingly like Lance.

Lance pulls back, Keith still suspended in the air. Keith tries to give him a stern look, but he can’t. Not with that beautiful face staring back at him, coy smile spreading into a grin that has to hurt. Eyes soft and fond with a hint of mischievous. Arms holding him strong and steady, careful not to drop the person he loves the most.

Keith smiles back, holding onto Lance as he slowly brings him back up onto his feet.

It’s only then that Keith hears the thunderous clapping and whistles and laughter from their audience. He turns to them, smiling.

His heart is beating out of his chest, reaching out to Lance. It’s one of the best feelings in the world. His whole body is filled to the brim with happiness, excitement, a… a sense of belonging. It’s something he hadn’t felt much of before he met Lance, being the shy kid that few tried to actually get to know, he never made much friends. He was always the outcast in school, shoved aside to make room for the popular kids. He felt small, insignificant like a speck of dust.

It stayed the same too, all the way up until he met Pidge and she introduced him to Lance and to Hunk. When they all invited Shiro to join them out at dinner so his protective older brother could meet his new friends. When they all slotted together like puzzle pieces, each one coming together to make the beautiful shitshow that is their friend group.

Lance nudges him with his elbow. When Keith looks to him, his arm is held out for Keith to take, much like Shiro did earlier. Keith takes it happily. His arm slots perfectly in Lance’s, just like it should.

They walk down the aisle together, smiling and thanking everyone who yells a congratulations their way. Lance’s littlest sisters, give Lance a high five and Keith a toothy grin. They latched onto Keith from day one, not letting Keith out of their sights whenever he’s over at Lance’s parents’ house.

The rest of the procession trails behind them, laughter and sniffles ringing out. Keith hears the telltale - and very dad-like - sniff coming from Shiro. He turns his head around, smiling as he sees Shiro’s red eyes and wadded up tissue dabbing at them. Keith shakes his head at him, facing forward again as he and Lance head to the reception area, going to their designated spot for the receiving line.

They shake hands and say thanks to everyone. The people who Keith has never even met before - and probably Lance as well by the looks of it - are of course the ones that stay and talk with them the longest, saying how proud they were or how much Lance has grown. After the fourth one of them, he looks over at Lance, seeing his eyes widen as he tries to quell an eye roll in and takes a deep breath, rise and fall of his shoulders exaggerated. Keith holds back a snicker.

All in all, the receiving line doesn’t take as long as he had expected. He was sure that with Lance’s family it would be a solid forty-five minutes to an hour, but they were done just before thirty. Happily, the couple go over to their table, taking a seat. Lance steals a Hershey’s Kiss on their way over.

They decided long before they even got engaged that they wouldn’t put bells on the tables at their weddings. It would be too much of a hassle, plus Lance’s siblings and Shiro would never stop ringing it just to fuck with them. Instead, they elected to put out a huge bowl of Hershey’s Kisses with a decorated sign saying “Here, have a kiss, on us!”

Lance’s mom thought it was a _fantastic_ idea.

Keith takes his seat next to Shiro, Lance next to his mother. Shiro wraps his arm around Keith’s shoulders, pulling him into a side hug, Keith’s head going onto his shoulder.

“I hope one day my wedding can be half as beautiful as yours,” says Shiro with a soft smile.

“Oh please. Allura wouldn’t dream of having anything other than the best wedding anyone has ever been to in their lives,” says Keith with a laugh.

“Who says I’m gonna marry Allura,” says Shiro defensively.

“With the way you look at her, I’m surprised you two aren’t married already.”

Shiro laughs, shoulder shaking Keith’s head. It hurts a bit, but he doesn’t say anything. “I wish.”

Patting him on the shoulder a couple times, Shiro unwinds his arm from around Keith. Keith taps his head on Shiro’s shoulder one more time before sitting up straight again.

Lance nudges him. “See? Aren’t you glad I made us get the expensive foundation?”

Keith gives him a confused look. “What are you talking about?”

“Any other foundation would have rubbed off on Shiro’s shoulder, but it’s completely untouched. Look!” He points to Shiro’s jacket shoulder, the fabric one-hundred percent clean.

Looking down at it, Shiro nods his head, impressed. “Nice.”

“Mijo,” says Lance’s mother.

“Yeah, Ma?” Lance turns to her, resting an arm over the back of her chair.

“I am so proud of you. I just wish your father could be here to see this. He would have loved Keith so much.”

“I know, Ma,” says Lance, voice growing quiet.

He rubs her shoulders as she sniffs, holding back tears. “He loved you so much, mijo. So much.”

Lance nods, swallowing hard. “I know.”

Keith looks over to the seat reserved for his own father. You see, both he and Lance never really had all that much time with their dads, both leaving them in their own ways when they were fairly young.

Lance’s died when he was about eleven. Cancer stole him from their family far too soon, leaving Lance with the responsibilities, as oldest child, to help take care of his family. He watched over the kids when his mom was at work, which was almost always. He was the one in the hospital room when his mom gave birth to the twins, holding her hand and helping her with her breathing technique. And then when he was older and the next oldest, his sister Theresa, could watch the young ones, he lied about his age and got a job, giving every single cent of his paycheck to his mother to put his siblings into school and keep a roof over their heads and food on the table.

Keith’s father on the other hand, up and disappeared when Keith was thirteen. They lost their mother to a car accident when Keith was one, and their father had been in a downward spiral ever since then. Shiro had been eighteen at the time and was able to appeal for custody of Keith, a battle hard fought and barely won. They tried tracking down their father, even hiring a private investigator, but the man didn’t want to be found.

They struggled for awhile. Shiro was just starting college and Keith had to move in with him, luckily he was given a full ride to the university, so they didn’t have to worry about tuition. However, Shiro had to work night shifts almost every single night, coming home around four and five in the morning just to get up at eight and go to class. He still doesn’t understand how Shiro was able to do that, give up so much just for hi -

Lance nudges him again. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

“Nothing really. When does the food come out?”

“I don’t know. Maybe, like, fifteen-ish minutes.” Lance nudges his mom. “Ma, what time is it?”

She looks at her wrist to the new watch Lance and Keith had gotten her for her birthday. “Five-forty-nine,” says his mom.

“So eleven minutes,” says Lance, turning back to Keith.

“Awesome.”

Another reason they’re having their wedding at this brewery is because it doubles as a restaurant, and one of the best in town no less. They have a make your own pasta station, where people can tell the chefs what kind of noodles they want and what kind of toppings to put on it and a salad bar.

Lance insisted on having healthy, light food so that no one would throw up or get sick from dancing too much, as, and Keith quotes, “Literally my whole family is going to be dancing the whole time and I’m not having Uncle Ricky throw up at my wedding like he did my cousins.”

Apparently it was a whole ordeal. Ricky has a reputation for getting pretty drunk at weddings, and, when he threw up, he had gotten some on the bride’s dress, a woman who he was already in pretty bad standing with. She ran out crying, nearly sparking a fight between the groom and Ricky. It’s safe to say that neither Keith or Lance wanted that happening again. The only real reason he got invited to this wedding is because he’s one of the one’s Lance’s mom forced him to invite.

“So, Lance,” says Sara, Lance’s oldest younger sibling. “When are you going to tell Keith about the first time you were at a wedding?”

“Shut up, Sara!” says Lance through his teeth. He looks over at Keith, giving him a nervous grin. “You know the deal, always ignore all of them.”

Keith rests his chin in his hands, directing his attention to Sara. “Do tell.”

“Okay, so -” starts Sara.

“Sara, I swear on my life. Me contaría por mamá qué hiciste en el grado décimo si te dices a Keith”

“Qué hiciste?” cries Lance’s mom.

“Nada, mamá, le prometo,” says Sara nervously.

“Sara. Pay no attention to him. I won’t let him do anything,” assures Keith.

“Estás seguro?”

“Sí, mi amor. Eres un cobarde. Digame,” he says, turning back to her.

“Te conseguiré que hiciste, mija. No voy a olvidar,” reminds Lance’s mom voice stern and commanding.

“When Lance was six,” starts Sara, ignoring her mother. Lance puts his head in his hands, hiding his face. Keith smiles, grabbing on of his wrists and pulling it away from his head, taking his hand in his own instead. “He was absolutely smitten with the bride. She was one of mamá’s older friends. He went up to her after her first dance, asking if she’d dance with him. He spent the whole dance stepping on her toes, to the point where she had to go sit down for awhile afterwards, pissing off the groom.”

Keith smiles, letting out a laugh through his nose. He squeezes Lance’s hand as he buries himself into the one hand on his face.

“Then, at the end of the night, he went up to the bride, asking her to leave her _new husband_ and come home with him.” Lance lets out a groan. “And then when she politely denied him, he asked her to bend down and planted a kiss smack dab on her lips, right after eating so much chocolate it completely covered his mouth, getting it all over the bride’s lips.”

Keith throws his head back laughing. This really shouldn’t surprise him, it’s right up Lance’s alley, and yet that was not at all what he was expecting to hear.

“I was _six!_ ” yells Lance. “Oh my god. Why do you have to embarrass me at my own wedding!”

“Because you embarrass yourself at every wedding you’ve ever been to, we have to keep up the tradition,” says Sara.

“Wait,” says Shiro. “What else have you done at weddings?”

“ _Nothing!_ ” yells Lance defensively.

“Mhm, sure,” says Sara.

Lance throws his free hand up in the air. “I’m gonna go get a beer. Keith, you want one?”

“Please. Just get me whatever you get.”

“Shiro?”

“Same.”

Lance walks away.

“Tell us more,” says Shiro, leaning in, eyes full of mirth.

Sara giggles.

She tells them about the time where an older family friend of theirs was slipping Lance cocktails at a wedding of a different family friend when he was seventeen. He was such a lightweight that he was wasted after a drink and a half. He went on the dance floor and started to do one of the worst  running mans anyone has ever seen for a good twenty or twenty-five minutes. Even during the slow dances. There’s video of is somewhere, but Sara has no idea where. She promises Keith and Shiro that she’ll find it for them.

Lance comes back then, beers slamming down on the table. He glares at his sister. She sticks her tongue out at him.

It’s then that the food rolls out, four chefs followed by five waiters and waitresses are carrying bowls of toppings, pasta, and salad, setting it up on a row of tables at the back. There’s already a couple of mobile stoves set up over there. The chefs pull out pans from under the table, placing them on the stoves and igniting them.

Keith and Lance get up first, starting the beginning of a _very_ long line for the food. Keith gets noodles with bacon, olives, green onions, carrots, and pesto sauce. Lance gets a salad with olives and bleu cheese dressing. They say their thanks to the chefs, heading back to their table.

They wait until everyone else came back to the table with their food to eat, something that was apparently very hard for Lance. His leg was shaking the whole time, eyes fixated either on the food, or their tablemates still in line, and tongue occasionally darting out to lick his lips.

Keith watched with some weird kind of fascination. Lance is pretty used to having to fight to get to his food, growing up with six siblings and then living with Hunk and Pidge for two years made him accustomed to trying to be the first to the food and first finished.

Once everyone is back in their seats, it takes a solid .01 seconds for Lance to pick up his fork, digging into his salad. He picks off some of the olives first - his favorite part of… well just about anything olives are in.

Keith laughs silently, shoulders shaking. He rolls his eyes at Lance, digging into his own food.

It’s absolutely heavenly. The pesto sauce is perfectly creamy and garlic-y. The bacon and olives compliment each other, carrots bringing in a bit of crunch, and onions adding a small bite to it, one that he wouldn’t even notice had he not been paying attention to it.

Shiro is enjoying his food as well by the looks of it. He’s just got a plain salad with raw carrots and peppers, and chewing it with a goofy grin on his face. That healthy fuck. But, Keith decides to follow his line of sight. It’s - it’s not the food he’s happy about after all; he’s staring straight at Allura, who’s laughing with the DJ. What a healthy, besotted fuck.

Not long after they're done eating does the DJ come onto this mic. “Ladies, gentlemen, and our nonbinary friends, I do hope you will forgive my interruption, but I have an important announcement. It is with great pleasure that I ask the newly wedded grooms to please take the dance floor.”

Keith takes a deep breath, shoulders rising and falling, as he feels the similar tingle of nervousness flow through him. He and Lance had gone to _many_ dance classes together to learn how to do this - even though Lance didn’t need whatsoever, they had decided it was best for him to take them with Keith.

Lance rises from his seat, holding his hand out to Keith, who graciously takes it, standing up as well. Lance leads him out to the dance floor. They take their places. They forego any sort of formal dance, instead electing for Keith to wrap his arms loosely around Lance’s neck as he places his hands on Keith’s hips.

Familiar chords start to play; Lance takes the lead, taking a small step to the side, his other foot following shortly afterwards. Keith mimics him, movements slightly but purposefully lagging behind.

_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive._

“Hey,” says Lance. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Keith smiles. “Yeah, fancy that.”

Lance cocks his head. “Say, you taken, sugar?”

“Actually, yes.”

“Must be a lucky man.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think _I’m_ the lucky one.”

Lance’s eyes twinkle, bright grin plastered across his face. Keith laughs.

“ _I love you,_ ” mouths Keith.

“ _I love you, too,_ ” mouths Lance.

He can’t find it within himself to look away from those blue, blue eyes. Bright and happy, slightly outlined with eyeliner, lashes elongated by a clear mascara. They’re filled with a thousand stories and thousands of more words. But the only ones that matter right now are the sheer joy and adoration he sees in them, especially because he knows that he’s the reason for it.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove_

Lance’s arms move, fingers lacing together as the move to Keith’s lower back, pulling Keith closer to him. Keith closes his eyes, breathing in. Lance smells like cinnamon sugar and vanilla; he’s wearing Keith’s favorite cologne.

He opens his eyes again, blinking up at Lance. His smile is small, but fond, a little quirk in his lips, expression soft, and eyes starting to glisten as he stares at Keith.

 _Everything he does is beautiful_ _  
_ _Everything he does is right_

Lance leans down, planting a kiss on Keith’s lips. Pulling him slightly closer, Keith sighs, melting into the kiss. It’s chaste, but lasts, neither willing to pull away from the other.

When they reluctantly pull away, Keith’s eyes are open, not willing to miss a moment. Eyes remaining closed, Lance’s smile grows, giddiness bubbling to the surface, and it’s absolutely contagious.

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Eyes fluttering open, Lance’s gaze immediately fixes onto him. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers.

“Not as much as you,” whispers Keith, cheeks heating.

Lance dips his head down slightly, nudging his nose against Keith’s. “Fuckin’ liar.”

The song dies down after that; Keith and Lance pull away, clapping along with the guests that had been watching them. Wow, Keith forgot about them. A couple elderly people wipe at their eyes, smiles on their faces.

They decided to forego the parent - well in the case, familial - dances, both Shiro and Lance’s mother didn’t want to end up breaking down crying in the middle of the dance floor and were happy to hear they didn’t have to dance. So instead, the music immediately switches the mood as the chords of _Sofia_ ring out, one of Lance’s favorite songs.

Various members of Lance’s family, from his cousins who are probably not related to him in any way to his littlest sisters start coming onto the dance floor. Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, and some of their other friends make their way onto the floor, drawn in by the crowd. A group forms around the newly weds.

Lance starts belting out the lyrics in Spanish, their friends and family joining in with him. Keith may have taken quite a few Spanish lessons in their town’s night school as well as completing the course on Duolingo and can hold his own in conversation, but goddamn he cannot keep up with the songs whatever.

At some point, Lance disappears into the crowd. Keith, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge exchange glances. Pidge shrugs and - without any shame - starts bouncing to the music, joining the singletons of Lance’s family as they danced in a group. The rest having found a partner to dance with, be it just bouncing to the beat or flat out doing dances that Keith swears only professionals can do.

As the song switches, the siren signaling the start of _La Bicicleta_ rings out. Lance pops out of nowhere, taking Keith’s hands in his own. As Shakira picks up the lyrics, Lance takes the lead in the dance, starting to do a _very_ simplified version of Salsa dancing, pretty much the only dance Keith can do outside of slow dancing.

Lance is unbelievably patient with him as he tries to follow his movements. Keith has a hard time getting into the rhythm, but once he’s there, he’s set.

It takes a moment, but eventually Keith finds the beat. Lance smiles as their movements start to flow together, a mostly silent laugh shaking his shoulders.

“Shut it,” says Keith.

Lance sings the next verse to him, pretending not to hear him.

 _Que te sueño y que te quiero tanto_   
_Que hace rato está mi corazón_  
Latiendo por ti, latiendo por ti

Keith blushes; Lance singing it helps him understand the words better. He ducks his head, not willing to meet Lance’s eye, but he keeps singing to him, voice growing softer and softer, joy giving way to pure, unadulterated love.

 _Puedo ser feliz_   
_Caminando relajada entre la gente_  
Yo te quiero así

“Stop,” whispers Keith, head still ducked down, hidden from Lance’s searching gaze.

Lance hums. “Didn’t hear that.”

“Stop,” says Keith, louder this time.

“Still can’t hear you,” sings Lance.

“Stop singing to me!” says Keith, head flying up.

Lance smiles. “There’s that blush I know and love.”

Keith tries to glare at him, but he can’t. Not when the face he’s glaring at is a literal beacon of light. A smile pulls at the corners of his mouth, making Lance laugh. He tilts his head down, pressing a kiss to the corner of Keith’s mouth.

They spend most the night like that, too wrapped up in each other to notice much of the others around them. It’s like those cheesy teen romance movies where the spotlight falls onto the cutest couple as everything else fades into the background. The only time they separate is when the _Cupid Shuffle_ comes on and the whole entire room gets up to dance and then when Lance made Keith laugh so hard after trying and _completely_ failing to do the moonwalk, he had to sprint to the bathroom to prevent ruining his tux.

After a few hours though, their legs start to hurt, and they take a break they probably should’ve taken a long time ago.

They sit outside of the reception in the hallway where a couple of wooden benches have been set up, bow ties untied and hanging at their collars and jackets unbuttoned.

There’s a few stragglers along with them: a couple talking quietly a few feet away from them, a man on his phone at the end of the hall, and a woman sitting with her purse in her lap and a mirror in her hand as she reapplied her lipstick.

Keith is sitting in between Lance’s legs, leaning back onto his chest with Lance’s arms wrapped around his waist. Lance’s chin rests on his shoulder, heads leaning on each other.

They sit in silence for awhile, happy to just _be_ with each other. One of Lance’s hands is rubbing at Keith’s side, soothing Keith into a meditative state. Eventually, Lance starts humming along with the music from inside the reception.

“You wanna go back in?” asks Keith.

“Not really,” says Lance. “You?”

“Not really.”

Lance lifts his head for a moment, pressing a kiss to Keith’s neck before setting back on his shoulder.

After thinking for a moment, Keith says, “Wanna leave?”

Lance’s brows knit together. “What? Keith _we’re at our wedding._ ”

“Well, yeah, but I just want to be alone with you. I love your family and our friends, but I’m tired. I just want to go back to our hotel room with you.”

Lance mulls it over, head moving from side to side a couple times. “How would we even get out of here?”

Keith twists his mouth. “We could just slip out once the hallway’s clear.”

“Wouldn’t that be, like, super obvious, though?”

“Yeah…”

They sit in silence, thinking of a plan.

“What if,” starts Lance, “we get Pidge and Hunk to create a scene. Oh! Pidge could pretend to faint!”

“First of all, your mom might have a heart attack if that happens. Second, Shiro might have a heart attack if that happens. Third, Hunk and Pidge wouldn’t ever help us sneak out of our wedding. Pidge would fucking call us out.”

Lance nods. “True, true.”

“What if I just ‘go to the bathroom,” says Keith, making air quotes, “and then after a minute, you come after me to ‘see what’s wrong’?”

“That’s actually a really good idea.”

“I know.”

“Shut up, Mullet.”

Keith laughs. “Alright, I’m gonna go, you follow in two, okay? I’ll meet you at the bottom of the stairs.”

“Sounds good.”

Keith gets up, turning to peck Lance’s mouth. “See you.”

Lance smiles in response.

Keith heads down the hallway and down the staircase, hiding in a doorway near the bottom. He taps on the wall as the thrill of possibly getting caught sneaking out of his own wedding takes over. He smiles. No one really should expect anything less from the two of them. They have a habit of disappearing from large gatherings, getting their fill and then leaving to spend time alone.

Jumping as he hears someone come down the stairs, Keith presses himself against the wall next to the door, trying to blend in a maroon tux to a light beige paint job. The person walks past - well, _stumbles_ past. It’s Uncle Ricky, drunk off his ass. He doesn’t notice Keith at all and wobbles over to the bathroom, nearly falling twice.

Keith barely holds back his laughter.

There’s another pair of shoes coming down the stairs. Keith tries to press himself even further against the wall, but can’t, already as flat as he can be against it.

“Keith?” he hears Lance whisper.

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Keith pops out of his hiding place.

“Lance!” whispers Keith.

Lance jumps, whipping around to face Keith. As recognition flashes across Lance’s face, his hand comes up to his chest as he breathes out. “Oh my god. You scared the shit outta me!”

Keith laughs. “Sorry.” He holds out his hand. “C’mon, Ricky just went into the bathroom. We need to move it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” says Lance, taking Keith’s hand. They half walk, half run out of the brewery. The hostess at the front gives them a weird look, but doesn’t say anything. As they push the doors open, they break out into a run, hands still clasped together. Which, by the way, is unbelievably hard to do: run while holding hands. They both almost pulled each other over multiple times as one would take the lead or the other fell too far behind or one jumped over a curb before the other. It’s a mess, but it’s _their_ mess.

Their hotel is just across the parking lot, something Keith is _extremely_ grateful for. They purposefully booked the hotel so that no one would have any excuse to be driving drunk.

They laugh the whole way there. Laugh as they run through the automatic door of the hotel. As they bend over, trying to catch their breath. As they ride the elevator up, the thrill and excitement making them unable to stop.

Lance takes out his key card as they get to their hotel room, laughter finally dying down. He swipes it; the door clicks open, a green light flashing as it does so. Lance opens the door, holding it open with an outstretched arm.

He gestures inside. “After you, Mr. Kogane-McClain.”

“Why thank you, Mr. McClain-Kogane,” says Keith with a bow.

Lance giggles, following on Keith’s into their room.

God, Lance is married to him. Lance, Mr. “You are my rival, we can’t be friends” McClain is his _husband_. How in the fuck did he end here? How did he get such a kind, caring, selfless, loyal, beautiful, smart, passionate man as his husband? Keith will never understand this. Never get over this.

He’s _married_ to arguably the best person in the world, and he’d never give it up for _anything._

 

* * *

 

“Keith, come look at this!”

Keith comes out of the bedroom, pulling his shirt over his head. Coming up behind Lance, he peers at the computer sitting on his lap.

“The photographers just sent me the previews of our pictures. They have one of us leaving together!”

“What?” says Keith, squinting at the picture.

Sure enough, it’s a black and white picture of their hands linked together of them running across the nearly empty parking lot. The moon is sitting in the top right, a street light just to the couples’ left. Keith’s head is slightly turned to Lance, a large, toothy smile splitting his face. The hotel is blurred in the background, just the street light, a tree and a line of bushes, and Keith and Lance are in focus in the picture.

Keith smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to Lance’s temple. “Guess we weren’t as sly as we thought.”

“Guess not.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Mijo ___\- my son  
>  _Me contaría por mamá qué hiciste en el grado décimo si te dices a Keith. ___\- I'll tell mom what you did in 10th grade if you tell Keith  
>  _Qué hiciste? ___\- What did you do?  
>  _Nada, mamá, le prometo ___\- Nothing, mom, I promise you  
>  _Estás seguro? ___\- Are you sure?  
>  _Sí, mi amor. Eres un cobarde. Digame. ___\- Yes, my love. You're a coward. Tell me.  
>  _Te conseguiré que hiciste, mija. No voy a olvidar. ___\- You're going to tell me, my daughter. I'm not going to forget.
> 
> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://shiros-eyes.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/thememewrites)


End file.
